Hot steamy Nights
by johnny8229
Summary: Can Sara and Sofia handle each other in bed


**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI

AN: this has girl on girl if you don't like then do not read

Chapter 2:

Hot sexy Nights

Dam it has already been a month since I started my new job and I can't stop thinking about that first day and that hot sexy kiss with Sara. We have not talked or spoken about that day at all, but then again we have been busy like no other. I still have a hard time not staring at her and she knows that but it is like she is playing hard to get and man that is hot and sexy too. I just can't seam to just go home and relax at all I have to take care of myself when I first get home because she leaves me all wet dam that Sara.

Dam that Sofia Curtis how can she look so fucking hot and just walk around the lab like that. I know she still stares at me I feel it cutting deep into me and it gets me going dam her. I can still see her first day and I smile big about it. That kiss could get anyone all hot and wet. I still moan just thinking about it. I dream about her at night and think about her all day dam it if can't get this under control Gil is going to kill me. OK I an done playing hard to get dam Sofia a month has already gone by.

Oh no what is Sara up to now. She has a devil may care look in her eyes like she is about to attack her dinner. Dam she is coming straight to me as I am sitting here in the locker room. Shit there I go again with a dry mouth. As long as she does not say detective in that sexy voice I should be good I think. She stops right in front of me and I can smell her oh how she smells good and I can't help but close my eyes at how close she is to me. Big mistake on my part for the next thing I know she is pulling me up on my feet and pushing me against the lockers. All I think of is thank god everyone else has not come in yet for shift.

" Hey detective, how are you doing?" She whispers this in my ear and dam there is that sexy voice of hers that I like to use I swear to just get me wet. Will two can play this game.

" Hey Sara, I am good and you?" I whispers this in her ear using my bedroom voice so it is low and sounding very sexy. I then lick and nibbles on her ear a little before she can respond to my question. I small for she moans and I can feel her knees get a little weak.

" I am good too detective."

God that hot sexy voice of hers and oh fuck she just licked and nibbled on my ear too. Dam this has to stop and it will tonight after work. " Sara will you come home with me after work tonight we need to talk please?" As I say in my bedroom voice again.

" Yes and I never thought you would never ask detective."

Dam it does she know what it does to me when she says detective like that. I have to go through the whole shift all wet know. But I will not do it along. I kiss her neck then I take over you sexy lips with mine. I lick along her lips begging for her to let me in. I get my chance when she moans and opens her mouth a little for me. I take no time at all I a go right in tasting her sweetness and kissing her slowly and taking my time to taste all of her mouth. I break away leaving her breathless and I whisper in her ear, " See you after work Sara."

Fuck I know she did that just to get me wet dam that Sofia. At least I will be able to get her back after work. I can't believe I Sara made her break like that to ask me over to her place. I am so going to go through the whole day with a big ass smile on my face.

**After shift**

Wow I have been busy all day today and I have not seen Sara since this morning. Everyone has left for the night dam did I miss Sara and the chance to have her in my bed tonight. I sit down just thinking about it and I am so lost in thought I did not hear anyone come in. A small cough gets me looking up and my mouth almost drops. Right there is the one I have been thinking about all day and all I can think now is Sara right there standing looking so dam hot.

" Did I scare you detective?"

" Um no Sara just did not know you were there is all." Dam a dry mouth again and now dry lips. I feel like a teenager in high school right now but dam I want my hands on her. I lick my lips to try and get them to not be so dry. Oh shit bad move on my part here she comes walking right at me.

She gets me up against the lockers again and all she says is, " Your place now please."

I grab her hand and we go to my car and I drive out of the parking lot and into the streets. This night it does not take long to get home and I thank the heavens for that. I unlock the door and fallow her in and it takes her no time at all as she pins me to the door and kisses me deeply. I can't take this any more I have and need to touch her. My hands goes and unbutton her shirt then I slide it down her arms and throw it across the room. I then find myself undoing her bra. She moans in my mouth and then she is undressing me too.

We undress each other and then my mouth is on her neck and all I can think is I am going to get and have you now Sophia forget about the bed. I kiss my way down to her full small smooth breast and I lick and suck them both taking my time with her. I can't help smiling as she moans and puts her hands in my hair. I then kiss down her body and right in between her legs. I run two fingers along her pussy oh dam she is so fucking wet. I take no time at all as my tongue licks and sucks at her pussy and at the same time I slip three fingers in her mmmmmmmmmm so tight too. I take her hard and fast not able to hold myself back right now. But just as I feel her ready to cum I replace my fingers with my tongue taking her over the edge hard and fast as she screams my name.

Oh fuck she is good. But I smile at Sara as I bring her up and kiss her deeply as I turn and pin her to the door. I kiss down her body as I stop to lick and suck her smooth sexy breast. Then I kiss all the way down her body and take a knee in front of her. I look up at her and watch her face as I flick my tongue out and right on her pussy. She moans and whimpers begging for more and I give it to her I put two fingers in and my tongue starting slow until I can't take it any more and I go harder and faster making her moan my name over and over again. She cums out of no where screaming my name and I love it. I pick her up and take her to the bedroom and lay down with her and cuddle with her as we both fall asleep.


End file.
